Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric treating machine, and more particularly, to a fabric treating machine including a spray nozzle for spraying washing water to evenly soak fabric loaded in an inner tub so as to improve washing and rinsing performances.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, fabric treating machine include a washing machine for removing contaminants stuck to clothes, beddings and the like (hereinafter, referred to as “fabric”) by using water, detergent and a mechanical action, a drying machine for drying wet fabric using dried hot air heated by a heater and a mechanical action, and a washing/drying machine having both a washing function and a drying function.
The washing machine can be classified into a top load type washing machine that has a fabric entrance formed at the top of a cabinet thereof and washes fabric according to revolving water flow generated when an inner tub is rotated and a drum type washing machine that has a fabric entrance formed at the front side of a cabinet thereof and washes fabric according to fabric fall occurring when a drum is rotated.
A conventional top load type washing machine includes a cabinet that forms the external appearance of the washing machine and has an opened top face, a top cover that is combined with the opened top face of the cabinet and has a fabric entrance formed therein, a door mounted to rotate on the fabric entrance, a base disposed at the bottom of the cabinet, an outer tub disposed in the cabinet for containing water therein, an inner tub located in the outer tub for washing fabric, a motor unit located under the inner tub to rotate the inner tub, a water supply unit for supplying water into the outer tub, and a drain unit for draining water from the outer tub. Furthermore, the washing machine includes a detergent supply unit connected to the water supply unit to supply detergent with water.
However, in the conventional top load type washing machine, the water supply unit and the detergent supply unit are disposed at one side of the top of the cabinet, and thus washing water supplied from the water supply unit and the detergent supply unit is provided to only a lower part of one side of the inner tub. Accordingly, fabric is not evenly soaked. In this case, washing and rinsing performances are deteriorated.